Game Restart: Corrupted Eve
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: (Re-written) After Alice moves to the County of Diamond Wonderland is left without a foreigner. Nightmare sends Peter off on a mission for a replacement but instead brings back a little girl. Yet this girl is corrupted from the dirty sins of carnal pleasure. All her life she was a sex slave and those scars would not go away so easily...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I told you guys I would eventually re-write this! For those of you who are new to this fic...it's about child sex slaves. Well it's more about how one goes to Wonderland , you'll see as you read the story. **

**...**

The concrete was hot on Peter's sensitive paws as he hopped through the narrow and dirty streets. Dirt clung to his soft white fur and as did bubble gum, soda, and other disgusting things left on the ground by neglectful people. Stopping beside a large, metal, dark green trash bin the rabbit wrinkled his small nose in disgust. "Why bring me to such a place, incubus? I will never find anyone as beautiful, sweet, kind, or gentle as Alice in this rotten hell! Besides why should we get a new foreigner anyway?"

The incubus had left Peter in a large bustling city. From the large apartment buildings, old architecture, and faded plaques screwed into the walls he guessed that this had to be the downtown area of it. The place he was in now was close to a massive museum with columns sitting outside of the large welcoming staircase that led up to the green painted front door. A picnic table sat close by with a couple sitting at it, the table littered with burger packaging and a sot drink that was spilled hours ago and was left to stick to the wood.

_"Just do it before I leave you there."_

Peter's fur bristled at the annoyed tone but continued anyway. In this strange world there truly was no one that could properly replace Alice here. All of the women wore strange clothes that revealed too much skin and had a dark look in their over made eyes. Every time they talked to each other in small groups they would look around, their eyes darting this way and that as if they were worried that someone would come behind them and drag them away to some cold dark place. If it were up to him he would just go straight back to Wonderland and wait for his precious Alice's return.

Perhaps he would organize a wondrous tea party for her. Warm chocolate cake, sugar cubes arranged in a lovely tower, and her favorite tea piping hot and eagerly awaiting her in a small rose printed tea set that she had admired on a spring day not too long ago. Maybe she would be so dazzled by his display of affection that she would move out of that dreary Clocktower and stay forever within his arms.

His love filled thoughts came to a crashing stop as a high pitch squeal caught his sensitive ears. Automatically they swiveled towards the sound and his mind began to filter through the other sounds as he caught onto harsh male groans and heavy breathing. At the sound his natural curiosity began to kick in and he gave a hesitant hop forward.

_"Are you going to abandon this mission?"_

"My clock was never in it anyway."

Hopping in the sound's direction, the world around him began to morph. Slowly the tall dirty buildings became delaptated, broken windows, and the doors were boarded up with bits of wood. The sides of the crumbling brick were spray painted with bright colors representing gangs, a rebellious teen, or even a drunk who wanted to show off their artistic talent. Going round a corner he found one of these many buildings, however the door to the place was open and there was a neon orange sign that said "We're open" in bold block letters.

_"Peter..."_

Ignoring the incubus he hopped into the dim hall, immediately happy to feel the change in terrain. The halls were lined with a dingy blue carpet that smelled heavily of alcohol and something else that could only be described as sex. The latter smell became more prominent as he came closer to a cracked doorway. Peeking inside hewas surprised to find a barrage of light coming from the window that had grey duct-tape covering the bottom half of it. The room itself wasn't very big and barely could contain the twin sized bed that was in the corner of the room. Clothes littered the floor as did paper, some instant ramen packaging, and broken crayons that had no paper covering them. On the bed was a few more clothes that were obviously from a man, a cotton pink hair ribbon, and a full-grown man straddling a little girl.

Peter's dark red eyes widened as he stared at the burly man who was at least thirty years old. His massive tattooed arms were on either side of the girl's head and his chapped lips were suckling on the small bruised neck. Her tiny pale hands clutched the off white sheets, her eyes shut with tears still managing to go down the dirty thin cheeks. With a grunt the man's hips began to move and a shrill shriek came from the girl, her small hands clutching the sheets even harder, blood peeking though the material.

Without thinking the rabbit turned into a young man, his hand clutching a large gold watch with black roman numerals etched on its white face. Pushing open the rickety door he slipped inside, his footsteps soundless as he came close to the pair writhing on the bed. When he was only inches from them he leaned forward and pressed a gloved hand over the girl's eyes, causing the man to stop and look up. His rugged face became blotched with red and his green eyes narrowed so much they looked like small beads in his large ugly face.

"What in the fuck do you think you're doing?" The man hissed.

Peter raised up the clock and it changed into a black pistol without any effort or pomp. "Get off of her."

"Says who?" He swallowed when the cool metal was roughly pressed against his bald head. "Fine, you want a turn you can have it."

Peter's nose wrinkled but he said nothing as the man's vile organ slipped out of the girl's body, blood immediately flowing out of her and down her thin thigh and stick like legs when he did. Not moving his hand from the girl's eyes Peter put more pressure on the man. "Get off the bed."

With all the grace of an elephant the man managed to get off the bed making it give a creak as if the bed was relieved of a burden. The man raised his large calloused hands up as if surrendering, his eyes never leaving the naked girl's form. "You want me to go?"

With a click Peter took the safety off the gun. "That I would."

_**Bang!**_

Blood splashed onto the opposite wall, staining the yellow-flowered wall paper and the carpets. The man's body fell backwards with a heavy thump as blood spilled onto the floor from his wound thanks to the bullet embedded into the center of his forehead. Turning the gun back into a clock he quickly pocketed it and grabbed the girl, holding her to his chest in a sad attempt to preserve her modesty. She shrieked and writhed against him, gurgled cries he couldn't understand escaping her. It was as if someone had burned her with fire and she was trying to escape it.

_"Peter what do you plan to do with her?"_

His ears twitched as he heard heavy footsteps going down the hall, mens' voices accompanying them. Glancing down at the girl he smoothed back some of the tangled black hair causing a weak whimper to emit from her bruised lips. "She's coming back with me, open up a hole back home."

Silence rang in his head before the incubus gave a sigh. _"Fine."_

Peter's gaze ripped away from the girl as the door burst open. In came four men, three wearing red bandannas yet all four holding various guns. The one not wearing the bandanna glared, his bushy eyebrows coming so close together they looked like one fuzzy worm. "The fuck you think you're doing with that bitch?"

Peter took a step back, his hand still firmly over the girl's eyes. "She's by no means a 'bitch'."

"Ain't this one think he's a smart-ass?"He pointed his pump-action shot-gun at Peter. "I can't let ya do that. She means a great deal to me."

_"It's done, just go outside the window."_

Pulling out his pocket watch Peter shifted it back into a gun and fired a barrage of bullets before turning around and running for the window.

"After him!"

Bullets were fired but he managed to dodge them with ease. Jumping over the bed he kicked the window open, shielding the girl from the glass. With a quick roll they were once again on the street. Right across the germ infested thing was the hole, the size of a bathtub and was getting smaller as the moments passed. Holding the girl tighter he ran off the sidewalk, a few more shots being fired, one managing to clip his shoulder. It felt like someone had managed to stab him in the shoulder with a burning hot knife. Hissing he turned back around and fired at the pursuers. The first man was shot down easily while the second had a hole in the gut. The last man dropped his gun, his hands raising up as he backed away slowly.

Smirking Peter continued on until he finally managed to get to the hole. Flexing his legs he jumped down and felt just a tug of regret when he remembered Alice. That is until he looked down at the fragile cargo in his arms. It had been a long while since his hand left her eyes and now they were staring straight up at him. They were a pale blue that were shaky and broken as if she was let down timeand again. Under the left one was a cut that was just healing while the right one had a black eye. Putting a hand back over them he continued down to his destination.

**...**

**A/N: And that is the remake! I hope you all enjoyed that! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! It's a short chapter, but I hope you'll like it!**

**AlexAlphaGirl:I did!**

**Animefreak1145: Well let's just say this story is LONG. Really? I guess adding more details does that to a story. Well I hope you enjoy the rest of it as much as you liked the first story. **

When the darkness of the rabbit-hole fell away sunlight and the chirping of birds were quick to replace it. This world, when no one else around, pretended to be peaceful. From the quick chirps of birds, the swaying of the tall trees that tried to out due Clover Tower, and the sun that kissed the ground. It would have been a child's paradise if it wasn't the for the gun fights in town, the beheadings of the queen, and the general ugliness of this world. Peter glanced down at his precious cargo and noticed that the girl was fast asleep. Her small hands clutched together and her thin eyebrows furrowed as if upset about something going on.

Maneuvering her slightly he took off the first sleeve of his jacket and wrapped the bright red thing around her before switching hands and wrapping up the part of the jacket. She nestled her small body int it, but she still felt stiff in his arms.

Keeping her close he went over to the small wooden door that led into the Tower. The walk down the many stone stairs was quick but also dangerous, the little girl would wriggle in his arms and he almost dropped her onto the ground. When he got to a certain hall he kicked an ornate door, his arms tightening around the girl who was trying to claw at his fingers. The door swung open and out peeked a livid man with pale purple hair and a sickly complexion. "So you brought her anyway."

"I wasn't going to leave her, Nightmare." He made his way inside the room, noticing the papers piledall over the dark wood floors.

Nightmare followed behind him and watched as he brought the girl down on the rich brown sofa. "But you brought a child to Wonderland. There's no way she can become the new foreigner at this age!"

"..."

"What?"

Peter stood up properly watching as she kicked off the burgundy blanket he had covered her with and twisted around, snuggling her face into the velvet material of the couch. "They used her for sex, Nightmare...What is she, five? Nightmare?"

The incubus' slim eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at the girl. A whimper escaped her lips and she flipped over, bringing her knees up to her chest she whimpered again this time higher as if afraid. He leaned forward and tried to touch her, but the girl's pale eyes opened and she let out an inhuman shriek.

Peter shoved the incubus away. "What were you doing?"

"Trying to listen to her thoughts. She blocked me out..."

The door of the room opened and in came a well dressed man with a prominent lizard tattoo on the side of his neck. "Master, Nightmare is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine, Gray."

The man's gaze went to Peter and the little girl who was staring at them all with cautious eyes. "Who is this?"

"The new foreigner." Peter said, ignoring Nightmare's frown at his words. "I brought her here until Alice returns."

Gray's oil eyes narrowed. "Isn't she too young?"

Peter glanced back to the girl. She had sat up by now and was still staring at them intently. Her eyes followed their mouths as if she was reading the very words off their lips. "I'm not sure how old she is."

"Well she shouldn't remain here, it's too dangerous."

"That's true but we very well can't send her back." Nightmare knelt in front of her and the girl didn't move. Her back straightened as if she was waiting for something, a strange movement for a child. "Do you have a name?"

"Jolene, Master." Her voice was hoarse and almost raspy. Though that was to be expected after all the screaming she had done not too long ago.

"Master?" He shook his head. "My name is Nightmare, but I'm pleased to meet you Jolene. Are you hungry."

Her small nose wrinkled making her freckles fold into themselves looking more like tiny crescent moons. "Yes, M-Nightmare."

"Gray please bring her something sweet as well as coffee."

"Yes, Master Nightmare."

Peter watched the girl, her eyes never leaving Nightmare's. After a few moments she raised a hand hesitantly up towards him and placed it on his cheek. He opened his mouth but in one fell swoop she put her mouth on his. The sight was so disturbing that Peter was unable to look away, like a torture victim that was so badly maimed that they were a revolting piece of art all of their own.

However Nightmare quickly pushed her off, the girl hitting her head into the back of the couch. Peter quickly went over to her, the small girl scrambling up though her face retained a confused expression. Getting on her knees she put her hands on them and leaned forward, head bowed. "Did I do something wrong? You don't want to touch me?" Her hand slipped upwards hiking up the coat that Peter had lent her. "You said you were hungry."

"Jolene..." Peter started, but Nightmare put his hand on her forehead the girl immediately slumping forward and almost hit the floor if Peter hadn't caught her, the incubus coughing up blood into his hands.

"She just-!" He coughed again, spilling more of the clumpy red liquid onto the floor.

Peter could only stare at the small girl in his arms, not sure keeping her was a good idea.

**...**

Jolene stared up the at the plane ceiling of the bedroom she had been put in. She didn't remember coming here, maybe it was a hotel? She remembered that some of the older girls would go to different places for the different men who payed Mr. Casey, maybe it was her turn? She slowly drew herself up the pain between her legs still pulsing as if something was still inside her. The last thing she remembered was a strange man taking her across the street...But the only thing there was Mr. Lowery. He was a man that sold things to Mr. Casey and often had two of the older girls leave with him.

Pushing herself off the side of the bed her feet hit the cold floor and a tingle went down her spine from it. The room was big, or she was just small, and filled with bulky wood furniture with dark colors. Going over to the desk she reached up to try and touch a lamp that had a dusty rose pattern on it, the source of light pretty to her. As she did the door swung open and the girl quickly stepped back, madly trying to scramble back onto the bed but the silky blankets slipping out of her fisted grasp.

"What are you doing?" She froze as heavy quiet footsteps came up behind her. Turning slightly she caught the sight of a long coat and a exasperated man's face. The man sighed and bent down to her level, his strange yellow eyes searching over her face. "Let's go, the maids bought breakfast this morning."

She frowned but obediently followed behind as the man walked. His steps were long but also managed to stay quiet as they left the room. They went into the long halls that were floored with stone and made her burry down into the coat, catching the scent of something sweet but heavy,something she had never smelled in her life but liked. "Jolene?"

She looked up and noticed the man was far away from her, starting up a tall flight of stairs. Hurrying she struggled up the stairs using both her hands and feet to the top. When they did she was tired, her heart beating fast and her lungs burning almost as much as the rest of her body. The man glanced behind him one more time, his face still holding annoyance before he opened the door. Taking in a deep breath she entered the room and caught the whiff of something yummy...

_"Food..."_

**...**

Peter watched as the girl cautiously entered the room, her messy face looking around as if searching for something. She still wore his coat around her tiny body and it looked like she was playing dress up in her father's clothes. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, where was her father and mother? Didn't they know that their daughter was locked up having sex with grown men?

A maid quickly went over and prepared a spot at the table. The dishes were much too big and she probably wouldn't be able to hold the fork properly, but that would all be fixed once he took her back to Heart Cast-

"You can't take her there!"

Peter glanced over to Nightmare who sat at the head of the rectangular table. "And why not?"

"Because she can get be-headed, killed, lost, killed." He snapped. "Taking a child to Heart Castle would be irresponsible."

"Responsibility?" Peter's hand drifted to his pocket watch. "And you know plenty about that? Such as what happened with Alice."

The incubus' eye flickered but his tone remained firm. "Clover Tower is neutral and there is no risk of her getting hurt."

"Well...I guess I'll just have to acquire her the same way I did the first time." He raised up his watch turned gun, clicking off the safety as he did so. However he could feel something cold and hard against his neck only seconds later.

"Put the gun down." Gray whispered in his ear. "Unless you want me to gut you where you stand."

His gaze went to the girl and saw that she was shielded by a maid. Maybe he should leave her here...How often did he get in a fight with Ace and ended up leaving a trail of bodies in his wake? With the girl at Heart Castle Ace was sure to kill her just to make him upset. He blinked at the thought. When did he start caring about this strange girl?

He pocketed the gun. "Fine, there's easier ways to get rid of that incubus anyway."

Gray removed his knife and went to sit at the table. When the incubus' aide was sitting Peter did as well, noticing the little sigh from the maid. She straightened up and moved away from the girl. But she continued to stand there her eyes still holding the dull look, the only one she seemed capable of making.

**...**

**A/N: I decided to give out her name in the second chapter. Also it's stated that Gray doesn't like kids so that's why he seems irritated around Jolene. Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
